Tactical Responses
by Samurai Smee
Summary: Oneshot. SasorixNejixItachi. Neji is captured while on a mission by the notorious criminal organization, but their plans for the beautiful Leaf ninja may receive some rather surprising responses from their prey. WARNING: Shameless yaoi and such!


_**Author's Note**_: So like…I know I have not written anything for-effing-ever. My apologies to the loyal, patient fans. I think that this shall make up for my incompetence, though, yes? Much thanks goes out to Appie-chan who sent me my Byakuya Kuchiki plushie. It. Is. Love. Thanks again, so this one is all you. XD

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Tactical Responses

_"The path of the righteous man is beset on all sides by the inequities of the selfish and the tyranny of evil men." – Ezekiel 25:17_

X

Neji only took the briefest of moments to brush away a stray piece of his impossibly long, coffee-brown mane that threatened to string across his crystal-lavender eyes as the Hyuuga skillfully leapt from tree branch to tree branch; knowingly maneuvering to jump through open areas so he could clear more space in less time.

The Hyuuga genius' mind was betraying him as stifling panic was beginning to overtake his usually stoic and collected senses as he could still sense the enemy's strong, distinctive chakra behind him; closing in on him at a speed he simply was not able to match.

Three days ago, Lady Tsunade had given Neji the assignment of tracking any and all Akatsuki movements that they had had intelligence about concerning some northern territories and report back to Konoha as soon as the notorious organization of high-ranking criminals had made their objectives clear. This mission had been specifically a solo mission for the Hyuuga, as he was given strict orders to remain a good distance away from the Akatsuki members at all times; thereby rendering having to use his Byakugan virtually every waking moment to still gather information and complete his purely observatory task quickly, and without being caught.

One day ago, however, a few of the black cloaked members had sensed and spotted Neji; immediately giving relentless chase to the esteemed and beautiful Leaf Village shinobi through the thick, surrounding forestry in order to capture and possibly kill him.

Neji had been running ever since; always on the move through the dense and maddening forests as he tried to elude the deadly and maniacal foes- foes that he knew he needed backup for in order to stand a chance.

Almost a full twenty hours of nonstop running and leaping through the crowded woods had definitely taken its toll on Neji, who was struggling to find his breath; his usual serenity, which unfortunately had severely dulled his already tired senses and worn out, usually strategic and careful mind.

Suddenly, from thirty-five degrees east of Neji's left flank came a deafening explosion that shattered many tall trees by him that created a rain of splinters to shower down in the clouded area-Deidara of the Akatsuki making himself known to the Hyuuga as he had resorted to using his clay bird bombs to slow the Hyuuga down.

The dastardly tactic worked, however, as Neji only evaded the explosion by mere inches as he made a lightening fast dash to his right; a few of the splinters only catching his leg in some places; as he headed in a less than favorable direction.

As he nearly made it through another narrow opening in between branches, Neji heard a very evident chuckle from close behind and immediately focused his attention ahead in time to see three explosions go off right in front of him; the bombs exploding in every of Neji's possible openings in the trees-blocking them and ultimately corning the Hyuuga.

Neji's chakra-focused eyes widened at the dangerous flames and large, brown puffs of smoke that infiltrated his keen sight and threw off his depth perception as he had no choice but to slow down as to not run into anything.

His second's worth of hesitation was used to Deidara's advantage, however, as the somewhat psychotic blonde seized the shocked Hyuuga in a bone-crushing bear hug from behind upon appearing a centimeter behind him; purposefully squeezing Neji's arms against his body so he would not be able to move in the least bit.

"No! Let go of me!" Neji shouted helplessly; though a portion of him was a little relieved to have finally stopped running after all of this time- now he could try to fight…and at close-range, no less.

Neji thrashed around in the criminal's unbreakable embrace in vain attempts of freeing himself; no effort was to any avail; as the blonde-headed, older male just smirked behind Neji's head and chuckled cruelly.

"Ha! Just calm down, un. I'm not going to kill you," Deidara said with his usual speech impediment and smile from behind Neji; the Leaf shinobi's struggles somewhat lessening, though his pale lavender eyes glared even more as he considered the reasons for his captor's words.

"Oh really? Why is that? Answer me, you…" Neji said, his sharp words dying off at the end as he only could just register that he felt a tiny, brief prick on the side of his neck; much like a bee sting; before his eyes suddenly became too heavy for him to keep open any longer- his whole body, on its own accord; just somehow slipping away in a deep, peaceful slumber.

Deidara's smirk widened as he now held a completely docile and limp Neji Hyuuga in his arms; immediately shifting the passed out young man in his arms so he could carry him bridal style as Neji's long, brown hair cascaded from his sleeping head and down one of Deidara's sides.

"Hmph…worked fast, un," Deidara remarked to himself about the tranquilizer he had just given the Hyuuga who weighed a little more than the blonde Akatsuki member had originally anticipated…making him think that someone like Kisame maybe should have been the one dispatched to fetch the prying Leaf ninja in the first place.

With a roll of his exposed, bright blue eye, Deidara hefted Neji in his arms one final time before quickly heading back to whence he came-to the Akatsuki hideout located on the other side of the northern region.

X

Four hazy hours later, pearly, milky eyes slowly forced themselves open as Neji gradually woke up from his drug-induced nap; his mind already registering that his mouth was dry, thick strands of his hair were annoyingly in his face, and that he was standing up albeit with some kind of assistance.

Neji gingerly raised his lowered head; his watery eyes still blurry from whatever it was that he had been injected with, but he was still able to identify that he was in a drastically dark and somewhat small room that had an extremely faint smell of metal or iron lingering all around.

Neji swallowed what tiny bit of spit was in his mouth to moisten his uncomfortably parched throat - the gesture also induced upon letting the realization sink in that he was probably in some sort of lower quarters in Akatsuki territory that was probably used for interrogation…or torture.

Letting his still dulled senses try to spark back to life so he may get a better grip on his situation, the beautiful Hyuuga prodigy realized that he was a little cold; not really feeling any kind of breeze per se, but just his body temperature was a touch low.

Neji's brown head dropped again as he started for a moment upon noticing that he was completely naked; his painfully tired arms were raised high and fastened tightly at his wrists and were chained securely to the lowered iron fixture above his head that held the remaining supply of shiny metal chains all coiled around large, unnerving spools.

Despite knowing it would be pointless, Neji nonetheless gave his restraints a little tug; making the heavy chains rattle and clank around a bit from his movement.

Neji sighed in obvious defeat; the light but focused escape of his breath making the loose strands of hair in front of his face blow forward –the thought of being chained and ultimately at whomever's mercy was not setting right in his churning stomach; making the talented Leaf jounin seriously think for a moment that he would throw up.

The smooth tile underneath his bare feet felt cool; only adding to his overall discomfort and wary about being in this place and in the state that he was; as Neji still continued to survey his darkened cell even further…just to see if there was anything at all he could use or receive some kind of information from.

Noting quickly, urgently to himself that his chakra level as dangerously low, Neji was reduced to squinting his lovely lavender eyes amidst the darkness; only picking up various shapes and sizes from farther away in his room of a small glass table off to his right, possibly a metal chair that was next to that, and some other little things he could not clearly identify.

As Neji was attempting to get a better look at what was on the table; his chapped bottom lip prey to his perfect white teeth as he considered the possibility that they could be tools or instruments one was going to use during his questioning process; a large, heavy steel door creaked open from off to his left-staggeringly white light flooding the room all at once.

Neji squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head away from the opened doorway and the assault the sudden light from outside presented to his sensitive vision – his keen ears, however, already picking up a light, sinister chuckling that was probably made on his behalf from the new-comer.

The door was soon closed; making the room somewhat reverberate from the metal flexing in the doorjamb, and a small light switch was loudly flicked on; only adding a dim, silvery light to come on from overhead…much to Neji's minor relief, as he did not want to be fully illuminated as he was to whomever had just entered the room.

"Well, well…the famed Neji Hyuuga of the Hidden Leaf Village," a chilly but calm voice strung out from nowhere in the darkness; though Neji could judge the proximity of the sound was nearing, "Such a pleasure to finally meet you. Dare I say that you look…better than I expected."

Neji's exposed, stretched, and deliciously muscled stomach knotted violently inside at his captor's words; especially at the last few; as he began to see the outline of the taller, bigger man come into view…large, red and white clouds seeming to float right along the immense black that blended in all around the room.

Forcing himself to push aside his maddening thoughts of soon being heinously maimed and killed and to find his predominantly proud voice, Neji growled, "Tell me what's going on."

There was no nonsense or jest in Neji's strained, threatening voice, but his ears were graced yet again with a soft laughter from the mysterious, taunting visitor…almost as if the Akatsuki member pitied him, or found him to be endearing.

Neji's eyes slitted at the notion of being looked down upon as he waited for a reply.

"You see, you were brought here to the Akatsuki manor after Deidara captured you a few hours ago. I was gracious enough to let him be the one to undress your beautiful, unconscious body, but nothing more was permitted as he knows very well of my intentions," the velvety smooth voice, laced with a sedating malice and timber cooed as the owner suddenly appeared right in front of a gaping, shocked Neji who could not believe his eyes.

Itachi Uchiha's blood red Sharingan eyes were gazing leisurely over Neji's perfect face, taking in the magnificently contoured lines that made the Hyuuga look like a conquered, porcelain angel – the Hyuuga's very position of being strung up as he was only making him look more enticing and vulnerable as his milk-white skin practically glowed amidst the inky depths of the room.

Neji's genius mind was in complete overdrive as he tried to process everything that this information meant – his ultimate defeat, his utter humiliation; his possible death at the hands of someone as ruthless as Itachi Uchiha of all people.

Itachi's raven hair shone with a silver gleam from the overhead lighting that zigzagged down the long, pulled-back length as the notorious Uchiha continued to observe Neji's evident struggle with himself; his patience that of a god as he refrained from even raising a finger to the tempting and charmingly disheartened Hyuuga.

Just the same, Itachi's diamond-cut, tanned features remained maddeningly stoic and nearly impossible to read as he drank in the sight of someone so innocent and beautiful that was just a breath away from him- some of the overhead lighting catching the three, small silver hoops on his necklace that graced his perfect neck; making them glint with a type of malice that he simply did not permit his eyes to express at the moment.

"And just…w-what are your…intentions..._Uchiha_?" Neji grumbled out at last; his head lowered again as if his thoughts weighed so heavily on his mind that he had to drop his head from the pressure and shame.

Itachi blinked his long lashes at the stammered, fearful question; the smallest of smiles gracing his supple lips before he finally lifted both of his tanned hands to either side of Neji's lowered, lovely face – his deadly fingers immediately working through the Hyuuga's long brown hair that was hanging down in front of him.

In a movement so fluid Neji did not completely comprehend it all at once, Itachi raked his long, painted fingers through Neji's dark chocolate locks and pulled them back and away from his face – Neji's head immediately lifting up from even being touched so tenderly in the first place; his glassy eyes wide with surprise.

Utilizing his opportunity begotten by Neji's shock, Itachi dipped his head down a bit and instantly captured Neji's warm, parted lips with his own; immediately pushing the little pill that he had had stowed away in his mouth the whole time into Neji's mouth to swallow.

Upon feeling Itachi's soft, strong tongue slip past his lips, jolts of high density electricity threatening Neji's very core- sending visible vibrations to ripple throughout the Hyuuga's all-too defenseless body as he could nothing but accept his first kiss from the Akatsuki terrorist. However, in stark contrast to the inevitable sweet elation he felt from such a tender kiss, as soon as the little pill was left in its wake on top of Neji's tongue, the immaculate Hyuuga prodigy was suddenly overcome with immense dread and began to try to voice his panic and anxiety- all of which was neatly muffled by the Uchiha's velvet lips against his to continue their deceptive conquest.

Knowing that it would not be long now until Neji would lose consciousness again, Itachi somewhat reluctantly pulled his lips away from Neji's; surprised in the revelation that he found that he actually enjoyed having Neji's incredibly sweet, soft lips against his own. Itachi kept his larger hands framed around the coffee-brown haired boy's face as he said in a voice barely above a tranquil whisper, "I think you'll find out my intentions soon enough…Neji."

And with that, Itachi carefully, leisurely let his lethal fingers slide out of Neji's feather-soft but slightly frazzled hair as his crimson gaze never left Neji's own eyes that were alluringly glazed and had to blink slowly, as if in a trance just from Itachi's rare and impossibly delicate touch and words.

Itachi smirked his classic Uchiha smirk at Neji's almost pleadingly expression as he freed his hands from the Hyuuga and made to exit the room; each step taken with graceful precision that Neji could not help but stare as the murderous but painstakingly handsome man was leaving him by himself again- Neji's lips still tingling from Itachi's careful contact; betraying Neji's better wishes and craving more of it.

Neji gulped down the lump that had somehow formed in his throat while Itachi had been so close to him; his strong scent of mahogany and cinnamon still lingering in Neji's senses; as he heard the door to his cell open once again- signaling to the practically blinded Hyuuga that Itachi had made it that far already…the thought almost saddening him in some foreign, non-registering way.

Breaking the eerie silence between them, however, Itachi suddenly chimed from over his shoulder back to the blacking-out Hyuuga, "Sasori will be in shortly to tend to you while you are unconscious. I'll be back once he has done what he needs to."

"…once…he has…d-done…" was all Neji could repeat through all his blurring haze as his eyes closed heavily for a second time that day as he was rapidly overcome with the incredibly overwhelming urge to lose himself in a deep, peaceful slumber- as if he had not slept in weeks.

Itachi watched as Neji slipped back into a state of unconsciousness; his striking face going completely serene as his head tipped over a bit to be cradled by his raised shoulder; petal soft lips parted just slightly and as he slept soundly in his restraints.

Itachi, however, turned his head forward and away from the incredibly desire-provoking sight that is Neji Hyuuga upon feeling Sasori's chakra signature approach from his left; any possible sign of softening features quickly restoring back to their cold demeanor before the puppetmaster was clearly in sight.

Upon seeing the smaller, red-head Akatsuki member almost reach his side to pass him in the doorway and go to Neji, Itachi remarked icily, seriously, "Don't play too hard, Sasori."

At that, Sasori turned his adorably handsome face towards Itachi as he halted his purposed footsteps; his unfathomable brown eyes capable of swooning just about anyone up close; and replied with just as much indifference, "Of course, Uchiha."

Satisfied with the response from the naturally sleepy-looking Suna native, Itachi briskly strode out of the room; his agenda already replaying and finalizing in his mind as to what needs to be done before he could return to Neji in a little while.

Sasori did not watch as Itachi left the room and closed the loud door behind him; effectively leaving Neji to Sasori's care for the time being- not that you could tell Sasori's subtle delight in the task as his face was a carefully construed mask of chilly uncaring and stoicism.

Underneath, however, Sasori knew he shared Itachi's feeling of being wholly taken by the Hyuuga's strong, angelic qualities- every milky curve and line of the young man positively dripped with perfection at its finest as the chained man resembled that of a heroic Greek god that only came down to earth once in a millennia to perform some unworldly feat and be glorified in his supremacy.

With a movement of his hand that resembled a twisting of a doorknob, Sasori's concentrated chakra strings had flailed up to Neji's shackles and precisely unlatched them; releasing the unconsciousness cargo at once.

Within a blink of an eye and a swoosh of the long, heavy fabric of his Akatsuki cloak, Sasori was underneath Neji in an instant to catch him as he slipped free of his restraints- the lithe, naked Hyuuga sliding easily into Sasori's waiting embrace as he was mindfully lowered to the floor.

Half-lidded brown eyes never left Neji's face for any movements as Sasori left his side for only a tiny moment to retrieve the wash bin and rag that had been sitting on the glass table a few feet away. Those same brown eyes were adoringly, greedily roaming over Neji's whipcord thin body as the Hyuuga lay sprawled out on the cool tile with his head nuzzled comfortably on Sasori's lap; his dark brown hair strewn about in every direction like some kind of oil spill across the tops of the puppetmaster's thighs.

"Beautiful," Sasori remarked out loud as he shucked his long sleeves up his wrists a bit before setting down his items next to Neji so he may begin his task and wash the innocent and strong Leaf shinobi lying in front of him.

With the kind of care and attention to detail a painter might show to one of his pieces of art, Sasori lovingly, admirably ran the soaked and sudsy rag over Neji's body; specifically attending to every specific line of muscle or flat plane that the heavenly body presented before him- taking away any traces of dirt and sweat that were there and instead replacing it with the clean, crisp scent of ripe lavender.

Neji only stirred for the briefest of moments when Sasori carefully brushing a strand of his long hair away from his face- his washing of the Hyuuga prodigy was done, but Sasori could not seem to bring himself to shackle the positively delectable man lying across his lap right away as he knew he should.

Knowing that it would not be too much of a stretch to acknowledge that he could probably have stayed like that with Neji in his loose embrace; so peaceful-looking and so subject to his every wish and will, Sasori; nonetheless, effortlessly lifted the Hyuuga up in his arms as he stood them both up.

With a few more gestures to maneuver his chakra strings attached to his fingers, Sasori re-attached the shackles around Neji's limp wrists; once again forcing the Hyuuga's arms up high to be restrained over his head.

Once the job was finished, Sasori's thin eyebrows knitted together as he considered the pain that Neji must have experienced when he was, and will be again, conscious due to the way that he was to be chained up in this room.

After a quick weighing of his options; which ultimately settled on Sasori reminding himself that Neji was so precious…too precious; Sasori finally decided on a course of action and reached both of his arms out towards the passed-out Hyuuga currently a few inches away from him.

With skilled, dexterous fingers and a genuine sense of wanting to relieve some of Neji's discomfort, Sasori briefly, slowly massaged Neji's stretched shoulders; kneading the hard, well-honed muscles that he knew were under the most strain from having his arms constantly over his head as they were.

Sasori almost sighed from having his hands on Neji as they were; softly gripping and squeezing the porcelain flesh in order to relieve some of the tension he was certain had to have been there. Although he had touched Neji plenty when he was washing him, to Sasori this was different because it was not something he had been ordered to do; rather it was Sasori's own human yearning showing through…a true desire to see to Neji's pleasure if even just a little bit.

Sasori gulped from such a strange and gripping thought occurring to him as he leisurely removed his hands from Neji's smooth, fresh smelling skin; the surface still a bit wet from his sponge bath - the continuing thought also occurring to the red-head Akatsuki member that he did want to continue touching Neji; that he was not satisfied just yet.

Neji's pure, unmarred innocence was maddening as it was intoxicating. Something that perfect needed, deserved to be tainted a tiny bit- the real sin being in that something so sensuous and alluring was kept so unfortunately wholesome; not having been released from his cage yet despite how magnificent and wild a creature he had the potential to become.

"Have you finished your task, Sasori?" Itachi suddenly asked from somewhere behind the cool, calm puppetmaster who did not even bat an eye to that velvety tone with which Itachi spoke to everyone.

"I have," Sasori replied just as coolly; though the thoughts were still brimming in his mind about needing to put his hands on Neji's tight, firm flesh again…and maybe that time, not letting go until he knew that Neji would crave what he craves.

"He truly is remarkable, isn't he?" Itachi remarked about the peaceful-looking Hyuuga to Sasori as he audibly walked into the darkened, secluded room once more to join his lovely Akatsuki comrade and their exotic captive.

"Yes, he is," Sasori agreed whole-heartedly as he continued to drink in the sight of Neji's perfect waist and legs that seemed to defy the dimness and carve out a beautiful image against the negative canvas of holy beauty.

Itachi did not stop walking until he was standing right next to Sasori who only came up to about his shoulder; two pairs of gorgeous eyes transfixed on Neji as if he was on some kind of perverted display to the world of what real perfection meant.

Maybe he was.

"I think…we should treat Neji to a little something…"Itachi cooed out to his comrade in arms; each word was positively dripping with hidden intent and certain connotations that Sasori could not fully catch right away; prompting the puppter-user to inquire further information.

"Treat him to what?" Sasori asked, turning towards Itachi once he finished asking his question; an eyebrow slightly raising to emphasize his desire to understand what Itachi meant by his cryptic statement.

"Everything," Itachi replied just as quizzically, but with a smirk and a purposeful gleam in his red Sharingan eyes that made Sasori's artificial skin momentarily tingle as he observed the typically wintry Uchiha's change in demeanor.

X

"Nnh…"escaped only as warm, fluttering breath from Neji's parted lips as another long, slow lick was administered to his lower abdomen; rousing him from his hazy, half-slumber in the best possible way.

Pale, lavender eyes shot open at once when Neji finally willed himself out of his sleep upon feeling that slight pressure against his skin intensify; something warm and soft was being pressed and circled firmly against the muscles on his stretched-out stomach.

"What…what are you doing?!" Neji panicked suddenly; again pulling at his restraints in vain as he watched, horrified, as Sasori's little pink tongue practically worshipped his tightly packed muscles and tender flesh- the spiky bangs of his bright red hair tickling Neji's bellybutton.

All too quickly, massive amount of information flooded Neji's overworking brain- such as how Sasori was rid of his long, highly recognizable Akatsuki cloak, revealing his see-through fishnet shirt, white sash, and blue pants; how amazing that soft tongue felt against his extremely sensitive flesh as Sasori took his precious time exploring the Hyuuga's body; and also how he could not help but respond to such ministrations with soft, airy noises that he felt threatening his throat every second.

Since he had been asked a question, Sasori paused in his loving of Neji's body-Neji also registering that the puppetmaster's small hands were holding softly onto his hips with his purple-hued nails slightly scraping against his now fully alert skin- and looked up at his captive with those same, smoldering, half-lidded brown eyes.

Neji gulped on his own accord upon meeting Sasori's dreamy gaze as his hands automatically released themselves from the tight fists they had unknowingly balled into once Neji had regained consciousness - the shade of those chocolate orbs was soothing somehow to the worrying Hyuuga who also recognized that he kind of liked seeing Sasori having to look up at him like that due to his crouching position in front of him.

"Pleasuring you," came Sasori's clipped, painfully honest reply; startling Neji in its obviously implied eroticism before Neji unwillingly let another pleasured sigh escape his lips upon feeling Sasori's hot, guard-breaking mouth on him in the next instant.

"Wait…stop…you have to stop this!" Neji forced himself to say, though a large part of his brain was arguing adamantly with every spoken word- his evident war with himself over Sasori's careful, scalding-hot touches was unabashedly showing as the Hyuuga tipped his head back and groaned low in his throat from the pleasure.

Sasori looked up once more upon hearing such a shameless, erotic noise from the previously protesting prisoner and performed the same move as he had done to earn that from him; needing to hear that sound again as he scraped his teeth lightly across one of Neji's hipbones while he dragged his fingernails down the sides of Neji's perfectly muscles and honed thighs.

Neji's swimming head was positively shouting at him to voice his opposition to Sasori again until he was blue in the face…but those thoughts were but rendered rather weightless to the sinking Leaf jounin as he groaned again from such fiery taunting to his responsive, snow white flesh.

"It appears that Neji-sama likes a bit of pain to go along with his pleasure," another voice suddenly calmly chimed, almost merrily despite its wickedness, from right behind the slightly arching Hyuuga, "Wouldn't you agree, Sasori?"

Neji craned his neck the best he could to look over his raised shoulder; the moment he did his eyes went a bit wider as a gasp escaped him upon seeing Itachi so close that a heavy breath from the Uchiha would have made his chest touch Neji's strong back.

"I think I can help you out with that part," Itachi cooed just as poisonously as it was bittersweet to the Hyuuga; their proximity allowing Neji to practically feel Itachi's words travel through him; making him shiver in a treacherous delight and anticipation.

"Don't…you dare," Neji muttered lamely, trying to force as much warning and venom in his voice despite how positively good he was feeling; admittedly everything about the developing situation was becoming increasingly pleasing to the chained, licked Hyuuga as he observed Itachi with narrowed eyes.

Gaining his attention back to the front, Sasori gracefully got to his feet- all the while Neji felt Itachi's hands ever-so softly touch his ribcage and begin to make feather-light touches up and down his sides as he knew he was meant to keep his eyes forward…Neji's threat obviously having fallen on deaf ears.

Much to Neji's surprise, Itachi's hands were warm and intense in their wantonness as they made almost mocking ghost touches over his taut ribs and slender sides; Itachi's dexterous fingers always seeming to find and tease Neji's curves and dips where muscle was dominant and kept trim along his beautiful structure.

"Ooh…" Neji breathed out, turning his head away from where he knew Itachi was behind him; still trying to fight the good fight, which was becoming an all out bloody battle within himself as those strong fingers maintained their needy trails up and down such sensitive skin on the aroused Leaf ninja.

A few more mindful, deliciously restrained strokes and Neji could not refrain from pleasurably sighing out the air he had been holding in; Itachi's praiseful touches making him feel exquisitely dirty and every bit as desired n the worst way as he felt the older Uchiha carefully press the front of his body into the back of Neji's. Hard, solid planes of excruciatingly deadly muscle and sinew were slowly adhered to Neji's taut back as the grip on his sides became tighter, hungrier; rendering the Hyuuga to have to bite his bottom lip to keep from moaning out loud.

Sasori smirked upon seeing how Itachi was making Neji practically purr from his ministrations and hooked his fingers underneath the hem of his fishnet shirt, slowly lifting up the garment to both Itachi's cool and Neji's returned and stunned eyes.

"Watch him, Neji. Watch him closely," Itachi purred seductively into the now slightly struggling Hyuuga's ear; his own bodily reactions besting him as his eyes were totally glued to the enchanting Sasori's slow strip-tease for them - the Hyuuga's muddled shinobi mind was half telling him to obey Itachi's words and half instructing him to try to get out of there.

With a soft 'plap' sounding in the dim room, Sasori's shirt was on the ground and Sasori's purple-painted fingers were trailing gradually up his own pale, slender torso; inviting all eyes to follow where he touched and take in his near flawless construction.

Neji's eyes went from focusing solely on the titillating path Sasori's hands were making to out-focusing so he may see the whole picture of Sasori touching himself with his charming eyes closed and his head lolled invitingly to one side.

"Isn't he sexy, Neji?" Itachi prompted once more; his warm breath on Neji's neck all but igniting flames down the usually disciplined Leaf ninja's back as he could not help but listen to those sex-dripping words being spoken to him…as well as agree.

Neji gulped; feeling his much more developed and refined senses leaving him; subjecting him only to his more base senses – senses that were reminding him over and over again how good it felt to have Itachi pressed up against him as he was, as well as how drop dead sexy Sasori was as he offered them a show.

Itachi smirked upon noticing Neji's strangled gulp and then lightly ground his growing, clothed erection against Neji's exposed ass, digging his sex into the all-too alluring flesh of Hyuuga Neji; eliciting a sharp, throaty gasp of air from the Hyuuga and another desperate pull at his chains.

"…let me go…you bastards," Neji said quietly, trying to take his eyes off Sasori, but failing every time as the enticing puppetmaster would always make sure to whimper and pout his tempting lips just right so Neji would have to look and worship.

Itachi smirked and chuckled lightly into the tender flesh of Neji's throat; obviously enjoying Neji's insincere attempts to stop what they were doing with that damnable Leaf ninja pride of his again- very endearing.

Meanwhile, Sasori had definitely made it a most rewarding show as he had continuing running his hands up his body until his fingers had briefly massaged the back of his neck and went into his soft red hair, before dropping his hands to the top of his pants.

"Nnh…"Neji whimpered as his eyes remained transfixed on the pretty puppetmaster as he leisurely inched down his Akatsuki blue pants and white sash; revealing more of his perfect, smooth skin for Neji and Itachi to greedily devour with their intense and lustful gazes.

"Don't you want to touch him, Neji?" Itachi pressed on as he licked the outer shell of Neji's ear; his hands also raised high as he ran them up and down Neji's chained and strung-up arms- groping and kneading the muscles which made Neji all but go lax against the solid, sexy body against his own.

Continuing his bout of provoking, rhetorical questions, Itachi asked with even more timber and malice in his voice "Don't you want to take him, Neji?"

With a quick, answer-prompting bite to the sensitive skin below Neji's ear, Itachi repeated with a little more force, "Don't you?"

"Yes…!" Neji half-breathed half-whined as soon as he had felt those sharp teeth nip at his skin and, ultimately, force the truth out of him.

"Sasori, come here," Itachi said with a pleased smile as he locked knowing eyes with his remarkable, naked comrade before pressing his luscious, petal-soft lips against Neji's neck.

"P-please…stop…you have to stop this,"Neji begged softly again, though entirely uselessly at this point as he tilted his head to the other side to allow more room for Itachi to have access to– anything just so Itachi did not stop kissing his neck like that as it was becoming easier and easier to accept their attention and practically intoxicating tactics at face value.

As lost as Neji had gotten into Itachi's almost loving kisses to his neck; Itachi's hands busy making their way down his lithe and shivering body until they reached his hips to seize again; he had not noticed Sasori was now standing right in front of him.

Suddenly, Neji felt another delicate pair of hands on him as his eyes opened just in time to see Sasori gently cup his face, mindfully lean in closer as he slid his invigorating brown eyes closed, and confidently press their lips together.

If Neji thought dealing with one seducer was challenging, he was thoroughly mistaken the moment Sasori's supple lips moved against his own; seemingly eroding away all of Neji's prior strife and frustration with the situation. Neji knew he was already too far gone; deducing that much from how he did not even feel any kind of shock or remorse the moment Sasori initiated their sweet, velvety kiss; as he was well aware that he had been ready and willing to accept whatever the small, young-looking Akatsuki member wanted to do to him.

Sasori and Neji both cocked their heads in opposite angles at the same time so they may deepen their kisses; each kiss becoming more hasty and fiery than the one before it as they sought out to devour the other with an epic battle of lips, tongue, and teeth. Little huffs of air escaped the pair as Sasori's fingers threaded lovingly in Neji's hair to massage his scalp and keep him close- Neji soon realizing that he absolutely loved it when Sasori did that.

Nejis purred into Sasori's mouth from how extraordinarily good it felt to be kissed so passionately- with so much love and fervent caring; like Sasori would cease to exist should he have to pull his lips away from Neji's - but moaned loudly upon feeling Itachi bite down hard onto his shoulder- the Uchiha's hands were currently holding onto Neji's forearms to keep him still as he administered him some sizzling pain.

"Oh….sh-shit…" Neji cursed breathlessly more to himself than to Itachi or Sasori as he then saw the redheaded Akatsuki member smirk and sink down to be on his knees in front of him.

Neji watched him go down for as long as he could until he felt Itachi's fingers snake around from behind and touch his jaw; carefully turning the Hyuuga's dark brown head to the side.

As soon as Neji's head was turned, Itachi's lips were on his; rougher than Sasori's but with more red-hot need and fire behind his kisses that made Neji arch needily back into him; inadvertently grinding his ass against Itachi's now throbbing erection in the process.

Itachi hissed into their lustful kiss from the delicious friction as Neji's groaned his pleasure low in his throat- the need to touch Itachi back; run his fingers through all that long, black hair, touch that immaculate tanned face so close to his own; was killing him pleasantly and quickly.

Suddenly, Neji felt Sasori tightly grip the base of his cock and plunge the head inside his warm, wet mouth; easily slipping it between those perfect, kiss-swollen lips of his to take in the enlarged, highly aroused flesh.

Neji broke his and Itachi's kiss as he threw his head back and loudly moaned another sinful curse from so abruptly having something so hot and snug wrap around the dripping head of his begging length; the pressing need to come was now weighing heavily on the Hyuuga's mind and body more than anything else.

Neji looked down and Sasori; his lips parted and he was panting heavily as he stretched his body even more as Sasori played with his enflamed head in between his perfect, white teeth and with languid, teasing strokes of his tongue.

"Ohh…fuck…nnh…" Neji cutely cursed again amidst the throes of his dastardly pleasure in the arms of enemies as he could not help but moan each time Sasori sucked diligently on the tip of his cock before running the flat of his tongue skillfully up and down the sensitive underside-making Neji's toes tingle in response to the enjoyable torture.

"Precisely the point," Itachi quipped smartly regarding Neji's curse as he also sank down to be on his knees behind the Hyuuga; startling Neji as well as confusing him a bit as he felt Itachi's body slide down his own- noting how he also did not feel the heavy cloak around Itachi's body either as he had made the move.

Sasori smiled around Neji's thick cock upon realizing what Itachi was planning to do- his own strategy adjusting accordingly as he slowly began taking Neji's whole, throbbing length into his mouth and down his throat; inch by smoldering, pulsating inch.

Neji initially bit his lip upon feeling his cock being swallowed so deliciously slowly from Sasori but released it as a long, drawn out moan once he was fully swallowed by the Suna native- Sasori's talented mouth proving to be too much for the Hyuuga prodigy to handle with any dignity intact as he moaned and begged for his pleasure.

"K-keep…going…please," Neji managed to choke out despite himself as he felt Sasori expertly bob his head up and down Neji's length; his gripping hand squeezing and pulling in unison to the movements of his mouth to milk more smooth, clear pre-come from the now trembling prisoner above him.

Just when he thought he was going to pleasantly and completely lose his mind in sheer bliss, Neji suddenly felt two strong hands on his ass; effectively spreading him open a bit before a thick, slippery tongue was pushed into his opening; purposefully without any warning to the shocked Hyuuga.

"Holy shit; holy shit; holy…! Ooh…'Tachi," Neji stammered rather stupidly upon feeling Itachi's remarkable tongue swirl around the puckered pink flesh of his entrance before dipping inside and closing his lips around his tongue to lightly suck on the overly-sensitive area.

Utilizing Neji's slight arch from receiving so much strange yet wonderful pleasure, Sasori increased his pace of sucking Neji's cock; performing the repetitive task with ardent fervor- just coaxing the writhing, breathless Leaf ninja to defile his honor and release his seed…just like Sasori and Itachi wanted him to.

Neji moans echoed off the ill-illuminated walls as he did feel his orgasm rapidly approaching; a tight burning in his lower abdomen that was just begging him to seek relief from the glorious, monstrous pressure that Itachi's tongue and Sasori's mouth were inflicting upon him.

"Sa-Sasori…I can't….I'm going t-to…" Neji huffed incompletely as he wildly relished in the feel of Itachi's blunt fingernails marvelously squeezing his ass while he felt jolt after electric jolt course through him with each flick of the Uchiha's brain-warping tongue against his now sopping entrance.

Upon hearing his name being practically whispered by a sweating, arching Neji, Sasori made sure to swallow his length back down his throat one more time; fastening his lips tightly around the base of Neji's cock to act as a final stimulation to prompt Neji's orgasm.

Heavy metal chains rattled again as Neji arched dangerously back; his hands dying to grab a hold that soft red hair; as he moaned to the blackened ceiling and released his seed down Sasori's throat; the smaller Akatsuki member using his mouth to practically milk Neji for every last drop as he let Neji effectively fuck his mouth to ride out the pulls of his bone-melting orgasm.

After Neji gave one last weak thrust inside Sasori's coated, dripping mouth, the pale-eyed ninja also felt Itachi's tongue leave him; soft ruffling sounds behind him signaling to the somewhat hazed Hyuuga that Itachi had stood up now.

"He has to idea how sexy he is," Itachi remarked coolly to his red-headed comrade about Neji as Sasori was also getting to his feet while he licked the corners of his mouth right in front of Neji – Neji's eyes focusing on those perfect, orgasm-inducing lips of his as his tongue licked them erotically slow for any spilled traces of Neji's essence- the highly arousing act not going unnoticed by the other two men.

"I bet every man and woman wants to fuck him in the Leaf Village," Sasori chimed in just as wickedly alluring to his partner as his eyes never left Neji's beautiful, flushed face.

"…just like we do," Itachi growled; which made Neji's eyes slide close blissfully as he waited to be touched by his captors; needy and feeling as if he was immersed in some kind of dream or trance as he was utterly convinced that this could not be reality.

Neji's silent, cognitive wish to be touched was more than granted as his thighs were suddenly seized in large, sturdy hands as his legs were hoisted up off the ground; Itachi holding one in each hand from behind the somewhat startled Hyuuga.

"Neji…"Itachi breathed into said man's ear as he slightly adjusted his hold on the Hyuuga's pale, leanly muscled legs in his hands; Neji's name rolling off the menacing Uchiha's tongue as if is was something scared and forbidden to say.

Before Neji's spellbound mind could properly allow him to try to rationalize much of anything; leaving him only to be caught up in the throes and pulls of the sinfully pleasurable and surreal moment; he suddenly felt the thick, leaking head of Itachi's heavy cock barely brush up against his moistened entrance; as if asking for permission…or letting him know what was to come.

Neji bit his lip; wanting it, truly wanting to be taken for all he was worth, for his positively gripping and enthralling excitement - all of which was about purely physical attraction, maddening carnal desires, and unspeakable bodily reactions – had thoroughly plagued the genius' mind and he knew that he did not want it to end now…could not have it end now.

He had never known anything so filthily invigorating before- something so shunned and notorious; dishonorable in nature and ill-thought of in his certain circles of association…something so drawing and appealing on the other side of the coin for those same reasons.

Neji craved more; needed to experience more of this delicious sin, this enveloping, inebriating poison that made him moan and beg for his enemies to do things to him he never even knew about. It all made him incredibly lustful, giddy, and a little darker in heart than when he was brought to the Akatsuki manor.

By no more prompting than his name being spoken so by Itachi's petal-soft lips, Neji defeated, desperately breathed out huskily; his mind made up about what he wanted his shaky future to include; "Itachi, please….fuck me…now."

Neji could almost feel Itachi smile from behind him as he felt the grip on his smooth thighs falter just slightly before hearing that same melodic voice chime, "Your wish is my command, Neji-sama."

Suddenly, Neji's hoisted and chained-up body was reared back by the sharp, deliberate pulls on his legs; the force of the move was just enough to slightly impale him on Itachi's waiting, throbbing cock.

Watery crystal eyes squeezed shut in an instant as Neji bowed his back as best he could and let out a strangled, surprised scream to help deal with the initial pain of being stretched so wide around Itachi's heavy cock; the sheer size of the man putting the idea briefly in Neji's head that the pain might be too much for him to handle.

"Just relax, Neji…we want you to enjoy this," Itachi purred just as exasperatingly smooth as he always did into Neji's trembling ear as the pale-eyed captive's toes curled from the dulling pain and arousing pleasure.

Much to Neji's shock, but immense relief, Itachi waited until Neji had stopped trembling so much until he moved ever-so gently; considerately - just languidly moving his hips from side to side as he tried to touch every possible part of inside Neji while being so lusciously hilted in him. All the while, purple-painted nails steadily held his legs up off the ground and spread wide apart as Itachi remained buried inside his enemy; obviously just relishing in the impossibly tight, virgin heat that was surrounding him on all sides and nearly choking an early orgasm out of on its own.

However, Neji's rapidly changing world soon met its utter demise, for just as Neji was positive that Itachi was going to pull out to thrust back inside him again; Neji felt a familiar soft, hot tongue find its way to the soft, vulnerable bottom of his testicles.

Neji's eyes flew open at the overwhelming pleasure that move suddenly brought him as he tipped his head back and moaned for both to hear; the noise giving Itachi exactly the signal he had been waiting for that Neji would be ready for his next move.

Slowly, carefully; knowing that Sasori was effectively distracting their captive of any remaining pain there might be for Neji; Itachi moved his hips away from Neji's perfect ass that was practically in his hands before shrilly ramming his cock back into the stunningly beautiful Leaf jounin; eliciting a much louder, much needier moan from said Leaf ninja.

"Ooh…harder, Itachi…please go harder…"Neji shamelessly breathed out; the pulsating cock deep inside his ass, coupled with the gentle lap and soft suckles to his balls from the other in front of him was completely, one hundred per cent melting the proud Hyuuga's mind and rendering him into total incoherent goo at these men's mercy.

Sasori's equally purple nails raked across the insides of Neji's exposed and spread-open thighs as the small puppetmaster laved his tongue generously along Neji's velvety, extremely sensitive sac; eliciting every breath the Hyuuga took to be sighed and groaned out until Itachi thrusted again and pulled a delectably throaty growl from the pale-eyed young man.

Toes curled again as Neji's request was not fulfilled right away as Itachi maintained a mind-shattering slow pace of roughly thrusting into him; taking his time and getting his fill as he purposefully allowed Sasori a chance to play with Neji as much as he pleased before going through with his own plans.

This time an adorable whimper escaped Neji as he tensed his held-onto thighs and pulled again at his shackles; his previously aching shoulders also grateful for the tremendous relief from having his weight taken off of them from being supported by Itachi; which made Sasori finally stop his sweetly torturous ministrations and get to his feet to proceed further with him.

"No patience at all," Sasori pseudo-accused with his piercing brown eyes boring right into Neji's half-lidded one as he just watched how that perfectly sculpted face scrunched and then relaxed sexily as Itachi thrust into him over and over again.

"Nnh…ahh…mmmf…"was all Neji could reply since he could feel his straining cock drip more pre-come onto the floor beneath him; in desperate need for attention as he felt Itachi's large member stroke his prostate every other thrust, coupled with how his balls were practically tingling as he could still feel Sasori's wet tongue all over them from just a second ago.

"…none whatsoever," Sasori reiterated again about Neji's obvious need as the red head had noticed Neji's dripping, neglected cock that bounced a little from Itachi's measured, harsh thrusts from behind.

Again, Neji had somewhat thought he knew what was going to happen, but he was thoroughly mistaken as his glazed eyes widened dramatically upon seeing Sasori waste no more time and promptly turn around so his back was to him and then bend over completely.

"Oh...God…" Neji gulped nervously upon seeing Sasori bend over for him like that; the godly-shaped Akatsuki member making his firm, round ass just barely touch Neji's cock in the most unbelievably taunting way.

With one in particular sharp thrust into Neji; wringing out more of a yelp than a moan; Itachi cooed into Neji's shoulder seductively with a few strands of his midnight hair stringing across his sweating brow, "Tell him what you want, Neji."

Neji moaned from the words as well from his overriding pleasure; that same tight heat in his abdomen coiling uncomfortably now; as he licked his drying lips before he spoke- no hesitation in his voice or actions as he his own pulling sexual desire was in complete control of him…much to his delight.

"Nng…let me feel you…Sasori…"Neji moaned; his cock dripping again wantonly from his own erotic words being spoken to the tempting red-haired Akatsuki member, who was looking casually at him from over his shoulder.

A small, triumphant smile curved Sasori's swollen lips as he took one more eyeful of Itachi slowly thrusting into an arching, glimmering Neji before he reached one hand in between his spread legs and seized Neji's rigid cock in his fingers from behind him.

Neji gasped when Sasori squeezed his length, but held his breath as he saw through bleary eyes Sasori carefully inch his body backwards; his hand still keeping Neji's straining cock in his grasp as he touched the glistening tip to his own unprepared entrance.

Head swimming, senses in mad overload, Neji turned his head to a side and cutely pouted his lips out for Itachi to kiss, which the Sharingan-user did at once, once he saw the gesture- Itachi's thrusts into Neji becoming quicker, hurried, hungrier now as he furiously kissed the equally hungry Hyuuga in his hold.

Neji murmured shameless curses and pleas against Itachi's lips and into his warm mouth as he screwed his eyes shut and pressed his back further into Itachi's solid chest upon feeling Sasori breach his own impossibly tight entrance with Neji's cock- Itachi's grip on Neji's spread thighs becoming bruisingly tight as he felt Neji squirm a bit.

Small hisses of air left Sasori's parted lips as he impaled himself fully upon Neji's cock; feeling and adjusting to the full weight of the large member inside of him for a moment before moving.

Neji's lovely lavender eyes were undoubtedly in the back of his head at this point as he heightened his seemingly annulled senses to feel even more of that glorious texture inside Sasori's ass that seemed to stroke his length automatically. Neji was quite certain that this would not be the only time he would want to fuck Sasori as he groaned low in this throat once he felt Sasori bend over even farther; taking him in even deeper.

Sasori slowly, gingerly worked the small of his back in leisured, fluid movements; moving his ass in such a way that let Neji's cock slide out of him only partially before he eased it back into himself - every tiny ministration making Neji see brilliant stars of amazing color as Sasori played with him like that.

The pace with which Sasori was fucking himself on Neji's cock was deliberately slow, purposefully not enough to get the Hyuuga off- all the while Itachi's thrusts had indefinitely sped up, making the Uchiha grunt softly in his timbered, yet satin voice as he now was fighting with himself to hold out despite how unbelievably good Neji felt.

"F-fuck…" Neji cursed again; not being able to take much more over-stimulation as he felt Itachi reaching his limit behind him; his already large length growing in size which made his thrusts that much more piercing and so unabashedly satisfying.

Although Sasori had also picked up his pace and was now panting with an occasional airy moan, Neji wanted to intensify that…tremendously. He needed to do more to Sasori; he needed to drive himself completely into that intoxicating heat and reach another bone-melting orgasm…experience that forbidden bliss deep inside the beautiful enemy that was currently bent over for him.

Neji felt like he was going to die if he did not.

"Oh…please…Itachi…mmm…let me fuck him," Neji begged; his head tipped back as his brows knitted together a bit as he was experiencing more sanity-splitting torture than satisfaction at the moment; with the way Sasori was just cruelly playing with his cock as he was.

"Hn…"Itachi growled in dark approval as he briefly stopped his ministrations to carefully set down Neji's legs until his bare feet touched the ground again.

Once he was on his feet, Neji ignored the slight pain that somewhat returned to his shoulders as he could not help himself and began roughly, urgently thrusting deep into Sasori's willing, taut body before him- already drawing out louder, sexier moans from the red head that arched his back instantly from the change in pace.

"Mmm…just like that," Itachi commented with a smug smile as Neji's arousing actions of madly thrusting inside Sasori also rendered Itachi's own cock to plunge in and out of Neji's ass at the same pace; quick, staccato thrusts on Itachi's part were made to meet Neji half-way ensued as his hands found their way to his small, smooth ass to assist the movements.

"Neji…sama…ooh…"fell sensuously from Sasori's enticing lips into the darkened room, and in that sweet voice of his as Neji pushed and pulled his yearning, weeping length in and out of the trembling puppetmaster with such force and vigor that it made Neji arch his back and moan in his throat as well.

Itachi sighed shakily but then bit his lip as his long fingers squeezed Neji's hips as a warning as he bucked wildly into that slick and sinful heat in front of him. The Uchiha's orgasm pulling violently at the better of him as he could not help but feel pushed closer to his personal edge faster than normal due to how incredibly sexy and untamed Neji was acting- everything the beautiful man did was positively breaking the usually disciplined and collected Uchiha in the most astounding of ways.

The way Neji's muscles flexed and tensed as he strained desperately to grab a hold of Sasori with his shackled hands while he rammed his swollen member deep inside Itachi's Akatsuki comrade was resplendently alluring…coupled with how he worked Itachi's cock in his own ass all the while- it all had Itachi practically ready to come on the spot just from noticing it all.

Much to his enchantment, Itachi also noticed how animalistic Neji's thrusts and moans had become; the sheer sound of his hoarse voice letting both Itachi and Sasori know that he was at his breaking point as his thrusts were made in such a way into the red head that specifically rubbed his pulsating cock perfectly to coax sweet relief.

Itachi smirked from behind the two moaning, panting men in front of him and trailed his hands down to the sides of Neji's thighs; squeezing the firm, muscled flesh hard as he ground the whole front of his chiseled body into Neji's back - putting his parted lips against the back of Neji's neck and inhaling his sex-tainted scent prior to speaking.

"Neji…come inside Sasori…right now," Itachi purred to his prey as he felt his own cock twitch deep inside Neji as he ground repeatedly into the pale-eyed young man in his arms.

Upon hearing Itachi's words, coupled with Neji's muffled whimpers as he was, no doubt, kissing Itachi again; Sasori raised his bent body up and pressed his lithe, slender back to Neji's heaving, stretched chest.

Neji's mouth opened in a silent moan as he pulled again at the chains above his arms as he watched Sasori sling his lean arms around his neck from behind himself and ground his ass against Neji's groin for all he was worth.

Neji, effectively snugly sandwiched in between Itachi's rigid body at his back and Sasori's smaller, lean body in front of him, angled his head down – forever loving Sasori's delicate fingers in his hair- and captured Sasori's petal-pink lips in a hungry kiss as he felt the subtle rocks of Sasori's body as the red head was hurriedly stroking his own cock – the thought only adding to Neji's obvious arousal and mandatory need to orgasm.

Everything had well passed the marker of being too much for the Leaf ninja, so he delivered one more harsh thrust inside the puppet-user's supple ass that was pressed up against him and then finally felt his breaking point suddenly wash over him.

Breaking off their fiery, lustful kiss, Neji arched his back dangerously, gracefully as he felt his orgasm positively tear through his systems; making his cock swell deliciously inside Sasori as he screamed mindlessly as he came long and hard into Sasori's angelic body- Sasori's own breathless moans and whines serving to prolong his heavy orgasm.

The image proved to be just what Itachi needed as he bit his lip again and drove his cock deep inside Neji's quivering ass and released his own seed inside that trembling, glistening body- Itachi purposefully pulling his still spurting cock out of Neji, however, as he took to grabbing it at its base and allowing the pearly ribbons of his release to splatter all over Neji's lower back and ass.

Neji had felt it all; the way Itachi had squeezed the outsides of his thighs hard before feeling Itachi's cock pulsate enormously inside of him, followed by the feeling of his warm, milky seed fill him briefly before it all was removed so Itachi could come all over him instead.

Perfectly executed, the entire act of Itachi's orgasm; coupled with watching Sasori pump his own orgasm out of himself, which came out in long, mesmerizing arcs of pure, glimmering white in front of their eyes; made Neji feel especially tainted and dirty; to which he felt his own cock jump again inside Sasori which brought out a little more of his seed to be sprayed inside the lovely, panting puppetmaster's body.

Neji was breathing hard and could barely keep his eyes open as his vision had become somewhat blurred around the edges- his mind pleasantly elsewhere as he felt nothing but magnificent, overwhelming fatigue and satisfaction melt his very core and render the strong, agile Hyuuga to go a bit limp in his chains.

"…so….good," Neji whispered more to himself than anyone else as he found that he was vastly losing the battle with himself to keep his heavy eyelids open any longer- the words not going unnoticed by neither Itachi or Sasori, however, as they carefully removed themselves from the fast-fading Hyuuga.

Just as heavenly, wonderful sleep was about to consume Neji, he felt; despite his dream-like daze and surrealistic feeling; roughened fingertips on either side of his face- effectively lifting up his drooping head.

"Yes it was," Itachi commented about Neji's half-formed sentence as the Hyuuga could only properly see and focus on the delicate but wicked smirk that curved the devastatingly handsome Uchiha's face, "…we should do it again sometime."

"…'Tachi…" slipped quietly from Neji's mouth before he effectively passed out; his body willing itself out of consciousness in its desperate search for rest and recuperation- the last thing the dazed Leaf ninja was able to really comprehend before blacking out from such wonderful exertion was the almost tickling to this thighs that ensued as Itachi's come slowly seeped out of his filled entrance.

X

When Neji Hyuuga opened his still-tired eyes, it was to the sound of birds chirping happily overhead and the familiar, ever-present smell of wood and leaves and grass filling his nose.

Neji stilled as his senses came back to him; his eyes scanning everything around him as he took in his current situation- he was fully dressed in his usual attire, sitting on the cool ground in the forest, leaning back against a tree…and could see the front, grand entrance to Konoha about 200 yards in front of him!

Neji blinked and then raised both of his hands to rub at his eyes; fearing that maybe this was some kind of trick being pulled on him. The last people he had seen, in fact, were Akatsuki, so maybe this really was…

The Akatsuki!

Neji's heart fluttered wildly as his recollecting mind starting putting shameful, embarrassing pieces of the puzzle back together- making the Hyuuga blush hotly as he ruefully remembered Sasori stripping for him in that dark cell, Itachi's erotic, whispered words that burned in his ear and melted his soul… but most vivid of memories was the mind-shattering sex that had ensued between them all. All the thrusts, the moans, the lustful, untamed nature that Itachi and Sasori seemed to have tapped into within the Hyuuga that just made him absolutely crave the most forbidden of pleasures.

Neji quickly placed his hands on his face to stop his wandering mind; his utter self-loathing catching up to him tenfold as his straying mind could not help but remember every little sight, sound, smell, taste…everything about his time together with the notorious, beautiful Itachi Uchiha and the forever lovely and alluring Sasori Akasuna.

Their touches had been fire on his skin, their kisses had been liquor down his throat, and their total infatuation with him was maddening as it was inebriating to the Hyuuga.

Despite his better wishes, Neji's flaccid cock stirred a bit at the tempting sexual memories as he dropped his hands from his flushed faced and chuckled darkly at his own predicament- to be so obsessed by the enemy was definitely a problem in the proud Hyuuga's pale eyes.

Just as he was about to get up from his spot on the ground; his mind still wondering why he was even still alive and brought back to the Leaf in the first place; Neji stopped in the shifting of his weight to stand as he felt something scratching at the bottom of his foot…from the inside of his shoe.

Settling back in his sitting position, Neji used both hands and urgently snatched off the offending shoe from his foot- a small, folded piece of parchment dropping out as soon as he had done so.

Heart once again taking to going berserk inside his chest, Neji hastily grabbed up the piece of paper, unfolded it, and silently read the black inked words:

"_Last night was fun, Neji-sama. We really should do that again some time…and maybe with no chains this time. See you soon."_

"Signed 'I' and 'S'…" Neji read the last part aloud to himself as he simply could not wipe the shocked, deer-caught-in-headlights look from his regal-looking face; the message's evident erotic meaning hitting Neji squarely in the face with all its sinfully explicit connotations and hints.

"Oh my God, they said 'soon,'" Neji also panicked to no one in particular as he worriedly shoved the innocent-looking piece of paper into the folds of his pristine white robes; as if the paper was some ominous thing that he would get in trouble for should anyone see that he had it.

Replacing the toe-less shoe back on his bare foot, Neji stood up with as much dignity that he could muster as he idly ran a hand through his surprisingly soft and well-kept hair- the Hyuuga trying to get a grip on reality as he weighed his options and everything he knew about the situation.

However, Neji's mind had other plans; such as fully betraying his fitted ego and siding with the sex-taunting specifications in his love letter; as the thought quickly occurred to Neji that he would absolutely love it if the next time he, Itachi, and Sasori met; Itachi would be the one that got chained up…leaving he and Sasori to do what they wished to the Sharingan-using sex-god.

Perfect, velvety pink lips smirked wickedly at the unrestrained thought as Neji cleared his throat, held his head up high, and began walking calmly towards his beloved village…and to the one person he really, really did not want to see at the moment.

X

"You mean to tell me that there were no signs of the Akatsuki anywhere?!" Lady Tsunade all but shouted in a mystified stupor at the Hyuuga's steady, stern words.

"Affirmative; I staked out at the specified location for several day, but there were no traces of any of the Akatsuki members, milady," Neji lied flawlessly; every word spoken with such tenacity that Neji himself would have believed them if he had been the wiser.

"I see," Lady Tsunade commented solemnly as she settled back into her Hokage's seat again; having almost stood up upon hearing Neji's initial, dismissive report- Neji just standing there dutifully at attention on the other side of her cluttered desk while he let her mull over what he had just told her.

Heaving a great, thoughtful, but still confused sigh, the fifth Hokage folded her nicely manicured hands on top of her desk as she stated rather curtly to the waiting Leaf jounin, "Very well, then. Thank you for your hard work, Neji."

"Ma'am," was Neji's automatic reply before he swiftly turned around and strolled out of the Hokage's office- secretly feeling giddy and somewhat excited as he knew he had just gotten away with something big for the first time in his life.

He had deceived Lady Tsunade; purposefully covered up for the infamous criminal organization known as the Akatsuki…and he liked it. Most importantly, however, Neji's tactical responses to his superior had been made for Itachi and Sasori - so he could see them again.

Neji smiled to himself at the thought; his mind won over- no longer in turmoil as he now fully acknowledged and accepted his new twist of events as his steps routinely took him back to the large, elegant Hyuuga compound in which he resided. Proper rest seeming better and better to the worn-out Hyuuga by each passing second as Neji approached the expansive estate.

However, Neji recognized that he did not just accept these new terms in his life; he would relish in them. Neji knew he was completely sold when it came to those two and everything that they could all do to and for each other- it would be their secret agreement, their burden to share for the rest of their days perhaps.

In some uncharacteristic way that had only been manifested due to his recent, tainted experiences with said Akatsuki members, that notion of how he was to go about this affair suited Neji just fine. He was a shinobi after all; as were his two, new lovers; so making this work was not completely out of the question in his mind.

Saying that Neji was addicted was an understatement as he crunched his condemning but widely appealing thoughts; again remembering the note's contents with which he was left- the promise of another meeting…and for exactly what he wanted, even at this very moment while he just recollected about Itachi and Sasori.

Addictions are rather temporary and only result out of regret. This was more like another…tactical response for the love-struck Hyuuga to make.


End file.
